


Clockwork Whispers

by reveriecauchemar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveriecauchemar/pseuds/reveriecauchemar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara wakes with a mysterious watch around her neck, triggering a series of nightmares.  She must find something, but what? In the dark she hears whispers of the Doctor. In the waking world he is always there to comfort her.  But how can he help save his impossible girl when the clock is ticking, and she becomes more impossible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Whispers

_Impossible girl,_ the darkness whispered. _Why are you here?_

Nothing was clear to her anymore, except one thing: _The Doctor needs me._

_Doctor Who?_

_You know who._

_Do you?_

Dreams licked at her feet as she tried to run away—away from the shadows, towards the light. The darkness grabbed her again. _You can’t run Clara, not from this, not when you are running to him._

_To who?_

_Tick Tock._

“Clara, are you alright?” She woke with a start, the Doctor was hovering over her.

“Of course I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were having another nightmare dear, I was worried.”

They were getting bad. Clara shuddered. She started having a few here and there after jumping into his time stream, after his regeneration they had only gotten worse. Before they had been centered on her own lives—and deaths. Now there were whispers—voices she had never heard—darkness, and a clock.

The clock was a funny thing; she had started dreaming of it at school, and woke with it around her neck. At first she hadn’t noticed, it was actually Mr. Pink who had pointed it out to her, thinking it was a gift from the Doctor. It was beautiful, really, and it did look like it could have been a gift from him…

“Impossible,” the Doctor whispered, staring at the clock.

“What? What is impossible now?”

“Just you.”

“I’ve always been impossible, something else is wrong, isn’t it?”

The Doctor remained silent. Hoping that she wouldn’t notice the faster ticking of the clock—ticking that matched her heartbeat, he pulled her close to him. The TARDIS hummed in disapproval.

Clara shuddered. “It’s the nightmares, isn’t it?”

“How long have they been happening?”

“I’ve had nightmares ever since—“

“You know damn well what I mean, not those ones. You weren’t afraid of them. How long have you been having these nightmares?” His voice was stern, his eyes, on the other hand, were worried.

“A few days…I dreamed of the watch and woke with it around my neck, since then I’ve been having nightmares. In them I feel like I’m searching for something, but time is running out.”

The Doctor swallowed. “Do you know what you are looking for?”

“No. Its unclear to me, I’m constantly running away from this darkness.” Her voice trembled. “It whispers to me, Doctor, it tells me things, it asks me things. Things about you. Always about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter, I hope to update every 1-2 weeks, and I plan on incorporating an Alice in Wonderland theme to it. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
